


Mary

by untouchablerave



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Mary felt her life was beginning again.





	

Mary felt as though her life was beginning again. The throne room was no longer a place for awkward glances and sweaty palms, but of regaining herself once more. 

The Earl of Munich was visiting during his tour of Europe, and bowed gracefully upon his arrival. Francis stood and descended the stairs to greet him, speaking fluently. Mary joined him, understanding little of the conversation between the two men but smiled ardently next to Francis. She admired him as he conversed, thinking how she had felt so unhappy for so long and how that time was over. Francis turned to her and smiled, and as though reading her mind, said in plain English, “This is Mary, my Queen.”


End file.
